


Broken Bonds

by Crispypotatoo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Community: percy_ficathon, F/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispypotatoo/pseuds/Crispypotatoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- In war time minds go crazy. Keeping each other grounded is what matters. - Annabeth finds herself falling for a soldier, a boy named Percy. The situation and despair brings them together, for just a moment. To enjoy life whilst they still can.<br/>A very Lemony and 'one time only' story. So enjoy - N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds

The moment I heard the explosion I flinched. I expected it to fall on our apartment, but it didn't. It hit some other building, were men, women and children were hiding from the fighting.

My aunt hid me under the bed when the troops came to free our village. She was afraid the men would do things to me, which I can't blame her. We both heard the stories. The raiders hadn't knocked on our door yet, because there were already enough women on the first floor. And my aunt and I are on the third floor, so 'Just wait, we'll be right there' was our cue to stay in our 'fucking' room and 'shut up' and 'get naked'. I, of course, refused, and a broken lip was the response I got.

But before they made their way to the second floor and before we could hear our neighbour screaming from pain, we were saved. Or: we were in other hands. Hands we didn't know were clean or dirty yet.

 

I stayed under the bed until I couldn't take it anymore. I crawled out under and sat on the edge so I could look out the window and see tanks riding through the marketplace. I saw children and old men ran towards the tanks asking for food or water or cigarettes. I saw women slowly approach the men trying to figure out if they were the ones we could trust or not.

Apparently they were, because pairs were formed and some were already walking towards the nearest building looking for a bed, a couch or even a sack potatoes. 

I sighed with relief. Maybe we were on a lucky strike now. I looked some more until I felt someone was watching me. I turned my head and saw a young man looking up at me. Our eyes met each other and for a moment I could not here the tanks, nor the bombs nor the machineguns.

Suddenly he was gone. I stood up from the bed to take a closer look, but I couldn't find him. I must have imagined him. But I could see his face so clearly: he had black hair and it was shaved at the sides like all men in the army shave it. His face was dirty from the rain, the mud and the fighting. But his cheekbones and his lips still looked beautiful beneath all that. And his eyes. They were sea green and not a moment ago they looked straight at me.

 

I stayed near the window for some time, figuring out if he had really stood there. I eventually went to my aunt in the big room.

"What are you doing?! Please! Go back under the bed, I don't want them to find you."

"They won’t aunt. They are to busy pissing them self I doubt they even checked this building"

"Annabeth! Please, okay just, just don't stand near the windows, then we'll be alright"

I probably should have told her that it was already too late for that, maybe se wouldn’t have been so shocked for the knock on the door that followed.

"Quick, quick! Hide!"

"No I won't they can't do-"

"Just go!" And with that she pushed me into the room I just exited and locked it.

"No! What are you doing! We could take them together!" I responded ramming my fists on the door.

"Annabeth! For a moment, please don't talk"

I gave one last bang on the door to make my point and then turned around and laid down on the bed with my arms crossed.

 

I was wearing old jeans and a grey top, which was, with my 17 years, a tat to tight, and a black vest to keep me warm. My shoes were old all-stars, so worn out that they had holes in them.

I heard voices and things breaking in the other room and I could not let them hurt my aunt without me interfering. 

I stood up and screamed "Hey assholes! Fight me instead!" I admit, it was not really a strong sentence but I think they got the message for the door opened.

 

Sea green eyes in a dirty face with beautiful cheekbones and delicious lips met my eyes and I was taken aback. He looked about 19.  A moment I was paralysed, then anger flood through me.

"What did you do to my aunt?!"

"What?" His voice was beautiful but sounded full with grief and sorrow, as if it had screamed for all the pain in the world.

Again I was taken aback.

I recovered faster this time:

"My aunt, she's in that room, if you did anything to her-"

Another person stepped in the doorway. This man looked much older, about 30 and his face was signed with pain, but also with pride. He probably thought I would be his new playmate.

"I want to see my aunt."

"She is right here, come out of the room and introduce yourself." The older man responded, he then disappeared again.

I was again facing the younger man. This time, he didn't look me in the eye. He first payed attention to my lips but quickly averted his eyes and looked past my shoulder.

"Let the girl in, Percy, you’re scaring her." I heard the older man say in the other room.

Percy, what apparently was his name, stepped into the room to make way for me.

I slowly but confident walked towards the door, not giving him any satisfaction into capturing me.

When I past him, I could smell him. And the only thing I can say about his smell is that it is delicious. The mixture of earth, cigarettes and his sweat made a shock go through my body and I could feel chicken skin on my arms.

I quickly walked towards my aunt, who was cleaning up a fallen vase, and hugged her.

I then turned around and faced the two men again. The older man was sitting on a chair and Percy was still standing in the doorway.

"Percy put that gun away and sit down you're making me nervous"

I then realised Percy was holding a machinegun. Not that he could fire with it the way he was holding it. He seemed to use it more as a shield then as a gun.

Percy put the machinegun against the wall and sat down on the chair next to the older man.

"I'm sorry about the vase again miss, I just didn't see the table" the older man said. I looked at my aunt, who was secretly smiling.

"That's okay sir, it was an ugly one anyways"

 

What? An ugly one? She always loved that vase, maybe she didn't want to anger him.

 

The older men turned towards me, "I'm Collier, and what is your name sweetheart"

"I'm Annabeth.”

"A beautiful name, Annabeth, for a beautiful young lady."

The way he said it didn't scare me. He said it like how a father would say goodbye to his daughter. Not like he wanted me.

"This is Percy, a newbie, but he has already proved himself useful many times in the field"

I looked at Percy and nod my head, he, as a response, did the same.

 

We talked some more and even Percy said some words, but mostly he was quiet. He didn't seem shy. I think he just didn't have anything to talk about. I kept looking at him, at his eyes, at his nose, at his lips and even at his ears. He, as answer, looked at me. We were silently saying yes to each other.

 Collier eventually suggested that my aunt would show him the rest of the apartment. Which was a sign for me, that Collier wanted my aunt alone. My aunt, to my surprise, didn't refuse. She even looked happy.

"Son, we are leaving in two hours." and with a last look on me, he and my aunt walked through the front door and disappeared.

 I knew this would come, but it didn't scare me. Percy was good, if I really didn't want to he wouldn't do it. But I wanted to, I wanted him.

 

I stood up and slowly walked towards him, I took his hand and led him to my room. He looked surprised at first but as soon as I opened the door to my room, and he realised where we were going, he grasped my hand. I let him through and closed the door. Even though I wanted this, I was still shaking.

He grabbed my other hand and turned both around, palm facing upwards

"I don't want to" he said

"What? This was the first time he spoke directly to me.

"You are shaking, I don't want to do this"

"What.."

He smiled and led me towards my bed. We sat down and he put my hands between his, he then looked away and observed my room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm admiring the room, is it yours?"

"No, I mean, why aren't you doing anything to me?"

He turned towards me.

"Because you don't want me to."

I think I looked confused because he again turned my hands so the palm was facing upwards and he started explaining all the lines visible on my hands. 

I didn't take my eyes of him.

"How do you know?" I asked after some time.

"Well my grandmother used to teach me, but I think-"

"I mean, how do you know I don't want to?"

He looked up and started smiling. Then he saw I wasn't joking and his expression changed. He grew more serious; more wanting. I came closer and so did he. I saw his sea green eyes and then closed mine, waiting for his lips.  They did not come, he kissed my neck instead. I could feel his hand on my cheek and the other one on my lower back, pulling me towards him. 

I put my hands on his sides and grabbed his shirt, slightly pulling it up. A sign from me that I wanted more.

He reacted immediately, pushing me down on the bed with him on top of me. With his lips he made his way down. I grasped for a breath, it felt good. His hand on my lower back got under my top and slowly went up, taking the shirt with him.

I wasn't shaking anymore.

With his other hand he pulled my shirt up to fully reveal my tummy. He started to kiss me in between my breast and went down to my belly button, it tickled. When he reached my lower belly a shock went through my body and I shot up while I moaned. I shivered and grabbed his head. He looked up and a smile played on his lips that only made me want to kiss him more. I pulled him up and together we laid down again.

“Percy,”

He hovered over me and, finally, kissed me. He tasted just like I imagined it. The smell he had was also on his lips, I could taste him, all of him.

He now laid down on me, just supporting himself enough with his arms, so he wouldn’t squish me with his strong body. A smiled played on my lips and our foreheads touched. Although we haven’t done much we were both already out of breath.

“Can’t handle me Percy?”

“I don’t think you can handle _me_ , Annabeth”

I laughed.

“Well show me what you’ve got and then we’ll decided if I can’t handle you”

This time he laughed. He lifted himself up and removed his shirt. I touched his chest, he had a scar from his right upper chest to his left side. I looked at it and wondered how he got it. I didn’t have a chance to ask because my sight was blocked by my own shirt. He didn’t pull it all the way up so I couldn’t see what he was doing, but I did feel it. He kissed me just under my bra and tickled me with his lips.

“Percy!” is said laughing.

“Yes? What’s wrong?” I heard him say.

“knock it off!”

I heard him smirk.

“Ow I’m sorry, let me just….”

He didn’t remove my shirt, he just pressed my hands into the bed and kissed me again, on my lips, cheeks, nose and neck. Inside I was jumping with excitement: a very very very handsome guy was laying on top of me. I was giving myself to him, he was going to be my first and I couldn’t wait to feel him.

Suddenly he got up and I immediately felt empty. I pulled my shirt up and I could see him closing the curtains and turning off the light. The room got dark and for a moment I couldn’t see anymore. But I felt again as he started unbuttoning my pants, I helped him and we got my jeans off.  With his hands he touched my inner thighs and I grasped for a breath, that made him smile again.

“Oww shut your face!”

This time he laughed out loud. I quickly sat up and tried to unbutton his pants, wanting to make him pay for laughing. Not that I was doing a good job, which made him laugh even more. He then unbuttoned his pants himself and pulled them off.

He was wearing black boxer shorts and I saw a bulge between his legs. Nervous as I was I let my hand slip in his boxers.

Percy puts his hand on mine, stopping me. He looked me in the eye.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

I smiled ones again.

“Yeah, I’m definitely sure”

He kissed me again, more fierce this time. I opened my mouth and let him explore. His arms wrapped around me and unclipped my bra. We pulled it off and tossed it to the ground.

He looked at my breast and laid both of his hands on them.

“You’re beautiful”

“Hmmm yeah, I get that a lot actually”

I pulled down his boxers but didn't dare to look at it. I was getting a bit scared, but also excited.

My panties where, not many moments later, also flying through the room and just like that we were both naked.

He laid on top of me again and I could feel every part of his body. Everywhere we touched my nerves were giving strong vibes.

“Are you ready?”

“Couldn’t have been more”

 

My whole body tensed as he entered. This may have been pleasant for him, but for me, so far, it wasn’t. I let out a little scream which, funny enough, sounded like a baby otter.

“Are you okay?” Percy looked worried.

“We can stop, if you want. Just say it and-“

“No. It hurts, but...” I told him with my teeth clenched together.

“But I don’t want you to stop” I tried to look determent, I couldn’t stop now, that wouldn’t have been fair for him. But I also really didn’t want to stop. I wanted Percy, I wanted him this way, and I was going to have him this way.

I smirked,

“Do your thing, soldier-boy”

I closed my eyes while he thrust into me, digging my nails into his back. I bit my lip, trying to prevent more otter-noises to come out. After sometime it became less painful and more enjoyable. I opened my eyes and saw Percy looking at me, he still looked worried. He was breathing shallow. Already -or still- out of breath. The thrusting combined with his warm body, his smell and his breath against my shoulder made me moan. I scared myself a bit with it, but Percy’s worried face disappeared and a smirk took its place.

He thrust harder what, again, made me moan. I guess he found my sweet spot, because I couldn’t stop anymore. He pulled up my leg up so it was laying over his back. I got closer and kissed him. It felt importand somehow, to kiss him. This time he couldn't surpress a moan

“Annabeth,” he managed to say.

“You really are beautiful”

Against his lips I whispered:

“So are you soldier-boy”

In between thrust we both moaned, kissed and explored each other.  

“Annabeth, I-“

He grabbed me tight and I could feel him climaxing. At the same time also I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I let out one last high pitch sound before we both sagged. We laid still for about ten seconds, just enjoying each other’s body warm and shivers and trying to regulate our breathing again.

My whole body felt different, but then in a good way.

He pushed himself up, so we were again forehead to forehead. I saw sweat drops on the sides of his face and wiped them away with my fingers.

“That was… you were… you _are_ amazing” he said in between deep breaths.

“Aahh, so I guess I _can_ handle” I responded

“In all fairness, I think I am the one that can’t handle you”

 

There we were, two people, sweating, shivering, _loving._ Trying to make life worth living while war is raging on.


End file.
